Eye Agate
Eye Agate '''is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. One of Yellow Diamond's best commanders, Eye Agate is a powerful and imperious quartz who runs a large military base. Personality Intimidating, but can be laid back and calm. Eye Agate has great leadership skills and isn't afraid to dish out harsh truths, even to her own diamond. Despite her high position in the military, she still likes to chat with low ranking soldiers. A true patriot who loves gem society as well as the other soldiers who serve the military. Eye Agate will do anything to protect it, even if it meant breaking the rules behind the diamonds' backs. As a risk taker, she knows what is at stake, but will do what's best for her kind. Resourceful and hates wasting opportunities presented to her. Has a strategic mind with great knowledge in gem history and war. But deep down, she's a huge liar and manipulative. Eye Agate tends to bend and twist certain truths to make herself look more favorable or to make others look bad. Her high position has inflated her ego. The commander believes she's untouchable and will sometimes step out of line. Can be assertive and, if angered enough, can get incredibly violent. Restraint is a foreign concept to Eye Agate and is unable to hold back. She always feels like she's in control and when things don't go her way, Eye Agate becomes shocked and even anxious. Unpredictability and the unknown are her greatest fears. She aims control over everything else. Abilities Eye Agate has standard gem abilities. Unique Abilities * '''Probability Manipulation: Creating a small zone around herself, Eye Agate can manipulate probability for anyone inside it, including herself. She can control the precision of her own attacks as well as her opponents'. Plus, she could make certain unlikely things happen to have an advantage. However, Eye Agate must be fast enough to make it happen. She can't manipulate anything outside of her zone and she must be looking at what she wants to change for it to work. Trivia * She used to be a citrine, but was changed into an agate as they hold higher positions in Gem society. * Eye Agate's weapon is based on the Sword of Goujian. Gemology * Eye agate is a quartz variety. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * They are a type of agate that exhibit one or more round, concentric markings (which resemble eyes). * Eye agates are usually found in nodules. * Eye agates forms when silica precipitates within a rock cavity. Bubbles are created from lava form resulting in the outer layer of a cavity. Droplets of silica are added, begin to crystallize, and form more layers around it. This makes the agate's signature "eye" pattern. * They are a rare occurrence. * Eye agates can be found around the world. * Agate's name was derived from its occurrence at the Achates River in southwestern Sicily. * Metaphysically, eye agates increase awareness. It takes focus away from negativity, make the wearer aware of repressed emotions, find and understand one's problems and purpose in life. ** Eye agates are used as protection against evil eyes, black magic, and envy. ** Like all agates, it is a stone of protection and strength. Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Agates Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Yellow